1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to communication apparatuses and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to connectivity recovery in a communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
When a cable TV (CATV) head end that interfaces with customer premises equipment (CPE) over a hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) network loses connectivity with a public switched telephone network (PSTN), the Internet, or any other information or communication network, there is no known technique for recovering the lost connectivity.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for recovering a lost connectivity so that the down time and operation cost experienced because of the lost connectivity can be minimized.
According to exemplary embodiments of this invention, when CPE determines that a connection between a head end and a communication network is lost, the CPE initiates a connection to a database to determine an alternative route and then initiates a connection to another head end that is coupled to the communication network.
According to other exemplary embodiments of this invention, when a head end determines that a connection with a communication network is lost, the head end initiates a connection to a database to determine an alternative route and then initiates a connection to another head end that is coupled to the communication network.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the methods and apparatuses designed according to this invention.